Unknown
by Kahle
Summary: She was terrified. He could sense it, almost smell the fear radiating off her. Hiding in the shadows, he watched her, she glanced over her shoulder and he could see her eyes were wide with fright. Upon seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled a cold, chilli
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me though, I wouldn't mind having Draco belong to me But who wouldn't. lol! Anyways HP& Co. belong to the wonderful JK, many thanks to her for her amazing imagination and presence of mind to share it with us. We love you, JK.

****

Unknown

**Chapter One – The Beginning **

****

****_She was terrified. He could sense it, almost smell the fear radiating off her. Hiding in the shadows, he watched her, she glanced over her shoulder and he could see her eyes were wide with fright. Upon seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled a cold, chilling, sadistic smile. **Patience, the opportunity will arise, just need to wait.** _

By the time Ginny reached the entrance to Gryffindor common room, she was slightly out of breath from running up the stairs as they were prone to changing when she was on them. She had been lucky this time, because as she stepped off they began to move. She was catching her breath and jumped when she felt a hand fall gently on her shoulder. She turned to face the owner of the hand her wand slipping into her grasp easily.

"Oh Merlin! Harry!" She exclaimed, inwardly sighing in relief, "You scared the life out of me!", she grinned at him slightly, "Warn a girl next time."

Harry returned the grin, "Oh sorry Gin, I thought you had heard me come up behind you"

"It's alright Harry, no harm done."

She looked at him, he had shot up this year, and he now reached 6ft even. Years of Quidditch had developed and toned his body, his school robes stretched across broad shoulders. His green eyes glimmered behind round framed glasses. His scar had faded to a thin white line, it was barely noticeable. His black hair still refused to stay in any type of order and stuck out every which way, but the tousled look looked good on him. When all was said and done really the only thing you could fault him for was the glasses he still wore. They weren't needed since he had finally let Madame Pomfrey fix his vision after a Quidditch accident in his sixth year. Yet he still insisted in wearing them, so that people believe his sight was his weakness, only the other members of the Trio knew that he didn't need them anymore.

Ginny snapped back to reality to find Harry waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry, I was thinking." She said apologetically, blushing slightly.

Harry shrugged, "I just thought we should probably go inside, the portrait is getting impatient." He pointed out.

"Oh, right." Ginny turned to the painting. "Sorry for keeping you."

"It's all right dear, Password Please." The Lady said. "Fuzzlewumps." Ginny stated clearly, the portrait swung open. Ginny stepped through and Harry followed shaking his head at her ability to just forget and retreat into her mind even though she might be in the middle of a conversation.

In the Gryffindor common room, the fire blazed merrily in the fireplace filling the common room with cheery warmth. In front of the fire, Ron and Hermione sat snuggling together. They had finally gotten together last year before the Yule Ball, Hermione finally got up the courage and just asked him out, to nobody but Hermione's surprise he agreed after turning several shades of red. Everyone knew he had a major crush on her since third year.

Ron and Hermione turned to face the entrance and smiled at the pair that came through.

"And just where have you two been!" Ron said in mock anger, before they had a chance to reply Ron laughed and said to Hermione, "They've probably been off snogging somewhere, 'ey 'Mione."

"Ron!" Two outraged female voices exclaimed at the same time.

"You nutter, I love you but you are such a bloody prat sometimes," Ginny said whilst laughing, "IF you must know I was studying for a potions exam, which since I advanced to your class this year, I assumed you should be studying also, the exam IS in a week."

"Gin, hon," Hermione began "If you'd just take a breath and look around, you would see the potions textbooks in front of you. Might I also point out that they are open and that we have been writing notes," She pointed to the coffee table in front of her.

Ginny just laughed and announced that she was going to bed, She said goodnight to every one and walked up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Harry flopped down into one of the many cushy armchairs and sighed, His hair falling into his eyes as he watched the common room slowly empty of students.

"So, Harry, Where were_ you_?" Hermione asked curiously. "Don't tell me you were studying as well."

"I was actually." He replied casually, looking away slightly and then returning his gaze to Hermione.

"Oh, I would have thought you were with Padma." Hermione said glancing at him slyly. Rumour had it that Padma and Harry had been seeing rather a lot of each other, but nothing official. Nobody quite knew how this rumour got started, a couple of people claimed to have seen them snogging around and one even said that they had gone up to the astronomy tower for quite awhile.

He looked at her strangely, "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"No reason," She replied innocently, Obviously Harry hadn't heard the rumours, Padma hadn't been saying much about it either, and she neither denied nor agreed to the rumours flying about.

Hermione flipped her chestnut hair over one shoulder and sighed. She had finally tamed her bushy mane, her brown eyes were framed with long, dark lashes, a slight flush could be seen on her cheeks and her lips were slightly swollen and bruised looking.

_No doubt from some snogging Ginny and I interrupted earlier_, Harry thought with a small smile.

"Harry, what time is quidditch practice tomorrow?" Ron asked, breaking the small silence that had risen after Hermione's replied to Harry's question.

"Quidditch Practice?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, quidditch, we have a game against Ravenclaw in two weeks, Remember?" He prompted.

"Oh, right. Umm... about 3:30 to 4:30, after classes, you've got about twenty-five minutes to get changed and get down to the pitch." Harry said, frowning slightly in thought.

"Hey, Guys?" Hermione interrupted, "I _hate_ to interrupt this oh so very interesting conversation but it is almost 10:30 and I'm going to head off to bed, 'night Harry." She gave him a slight hug, then turned to Ron and kissed him. "'Night Ron."

"G'night 'Mione." He said. She smiled and headed off to her room, since she was Head Girl, Hermione had a room to herself, she had offered to share with Ginny, but she had preferred to stay in her dorm because all her friends were her roommates.

"Harry, 'Mione has the right idea, so I'm off, you coming?" Ron asked standing and stretching, showing that two years of playing keeper for Gryffindor had done him well. His abs were firm and well defined and there wasn't a bit of fat on him anywhere which was surprising considering how much food he consumed each day.

"Sure Ron." Harry said also standing and together they stumbled up the stairs to the boys dorms.

**A/N: **Well chickadee's here it is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I am of the opinion that it sucks but hey I need you people to tell me whether I should bother to continue this story. In case you say yes I will write another chapter but I have my doubts as to whether it will ever be posted.

As you might notice I have issues but screw that (lol! Just Kidding, don't worry, really I'm not insane at all o0). PLEASE please please please review and tell me what you think.

Cheers,

Kah

_Shock me, shock me, shock me with that deviant behaviour Empire Records!_


	2. Chapter 2 Transition to DADA

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me though, I wouldn't mind having Draco belong to me But who wouldn't. lol! Anyways HP& Co. belong to the wonderful JK, many thanks to her for her amazing imagination and presence of mind to share it with us. We love you, JK.

Oh and btw I think I own Allyrah but ouch no I'm wrong she owns herself, she says.

**Unknown **

**Chapter Two – Transition to DADA**

Ginny woke to the sounds of her roommates moaning and groaning about what classes they had today, as sixth years usually had double potions first thing on a Monday. Ginny, however, as she was very good – Okay, to be truthful, she was excellent – in both Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts, had advanced to seventh year level of the courses. Unfortunately it meant that she shared the class with the Slytherin seventh years as well. That was NOT good.

As Ginny was a prefect she was entitled to a room by herself that was roughly three quarters of the size of the normal dorm, however, she had preferred to have some company, so instead of the normal six in a dorm she had three close friends with her, one of which was the other sixth year female prefect.

Ginny got up, took a quick shower and dressed for the day. She pulled on her underwear, and over that put her plain white school blouse and tied her Gryffindor tie but left it loosened slightly. She rummaged through her trunk for her skirt and put that on, grabbed her jumper and her black school robes. She snatched her bag and bolted down the stairs into the common room, she waited for her friend Ally.

Allyrah Jordan, Ally, had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of her and Ginny's fifth year. Ally moved to England from her home in Australia , she had attended the Guardian Academy in Sydney , so that she could continue her learning at the best school of magic in the world.

Ally ran down the stairs, muttering to herself, she looked up and saw Ginny. "Mornin' Gin-Girl!" She said rather loudly. Ginny smiled, Ally was _never_ quiet, "G'day, Mate." She said attempting to imitate Ally's accent. Ally laughed, "That was perfect," She grinned and continued "Perfectly horrible, Ms. Weasley" affecting an upper class British accent and pulling it off perfectly. Resuming her own accent she went on, "Don't mess with the best, Gin-Girl, You won't win!" They laughed and linked arms as they went down to breakfast.

As the girls entered they were oblivious of the many appreciative looks they were receiving from the male population of Hogwarts, those males, however had reason for casting those looks, as Ginny and Ally were far from merely attractive, they were in fact two of the most attractive girls in Hogwarts even though they unaware of that fact.

Ginny's wild hair had tamed itself from wild frizz to a sleek, silky cascade of soft curls that reached the small of her back, her amber-brown eyes sparkled with mischief and were framed with long dark lashes, her skin was a light tan colour with a hint of freckles along the bridge of her petite nose. She was about 5 ½ ft tall and whilst slender, she was still curved in the right places though not overly.

Her friend, Ally, was an inch shorter than her, but still sweetly curved, that combined with dazzling emerald green eyes that would rival Harry's, long, light coffee coloured hair which had natural blonde streaks through it and a golden-brown tan made her collect more than her fair share of second glances.

Together they walked towards the Gryffindor table unaware of the intense, predatory gaze of one particular male.

"G'mornin' Gin" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food, Ginny nudged him – not so gently – "Oh, Mornin' Ally." Ginny rolled her eyes at his non-existent manners, and tugged Ally's arm gently, Ally turned to her. Ginny jerked her head to the right towards two empty seats up the other end of the table. Ally grinned and nodded slightly, Ginny said good morning to Harry and Hermione then without waiting for a reply, they headed towards the empty seats.

Across from them sat Colin Creevy, his friend Gabe, and Gabe's girlfriend, Juliana. "Hey guys, what's new in your _very_ exciting lives." Said Ally, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend, Ally was always trying to gather gossip, "G'mornin' Colin, Gabe, Juli. Are you looking forward to double Potions first up?" Ginny and Ally giggled at the expressions of pained horror on their friends faces.

Ginny ate her breakfast, and looked up at the end of her table and saw Harry looking down towards their group, she smiled and waved. He grinned and pointed at Ron then at Hermione who had an expression of disgust on her face as she watched him eat. Ginny laughed and mouthed "Poor Hermione" shaking her head she turned back to her friends and said "Ally, we're going to be late if we don't leave now because you know how slow we are and the bell is go-" _rrriiinnnggg_ "-ing now." She finished lamely.

Ally chuckled and got up and linked arms with Ginny, they turned and waved at their friends and together they walked off towards the DADA classroom.

In the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the professor grimaced as she read down the attendance list and realised that she would have the famous Harry Potter and his ever faithful sidekicks in the same class as their Arch-Rival the one and only Draco Malfoy and also his little – well not so little – group.

_This was going to be a _very_ interesting class indeed._

Draco Malfoy, bad-boy of Hogwarts, was at this moment trying valiantly not to laugh at his best friends' expressions as they read their time-tables, and saw that they had double DADA with Gryffindors first up, Draco sniggered stood up as the bell rang.

"Come on, we have DADA with our _favourite_ people, the _golden trio_ of _Gryffindor_" He said disdainfully.

"Oh joy" Pansy Parkinson said sarcastically "I've never been so excited in my life." She continued. Pansy stood, and though she wasn't tall at only 5'3", she was very attractive with her long, straight, dark, almost black, brown hair, and her chocolate brown eyes, framed by extraordinarily long dark lashes, and creamy complexion. She was slim with just the right amount of curves for her frame.

"Now, now Pansy, Do try to contain yourself. We can't have you throwing yourself at your _precious Potter_, now can we." Said another member of Draco's quartet, tall at 6ft 2, and darkly handsome, Blaise Zabini, also 7th year Slytherin, had dark brown hair and sea – green eyes, a darkly tanned complexion and was well muscled from years of playing quidditch in and out of school along with Draco.

"Blaise, that is just wrong, my friend. Just so wrong." The disgusted comment came from behind the three, Draco, Blaise and Pansy turned to find a familiar face leaning against a wall.

Damon Aysgarth, the final member of their quartet, smirked at them, and shook his head, which caused his dark blond hair to fall into his shockingly violet eyes; he was an inch shorter then Blaise, the same height as Draco. He also played quidditch with Blaise and Draco as chaser. He blinked and his eyes change from violet to cobalt blue.

"Dae" Pansy whined "You said you'd teach me how to that!" She stomped her foot, "It's not fair!"

Damon chuckled at the display Pansy was making. "Now, now little girl, no temper tantrums." His face paled when she whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath and he felt something very important to him disappear. "Pansy, sweetie, darling, honey, Please, PLEASE reverse the spell!" He pleaded.

Pansy laughed evilly, "That's what you get for calling me little girl, we established that people just don't say that to me. You will just have to deal with the missing appendage until I'm in a better mood … Or better yet, until you teach me how to change the way you do."

Damon groaned, Blaise winced and Draco smirked, Pansy walked off, and then called over her shoulder, "COME on, guys. We have class now."

**A/N:** I was going to put the DADA class in here but I got a bit carried away so I'll put it in the next chappie, otay, good.

I think I'm needing a little feedback what are people thinking should I keep goin'

Buhbye now

_Steph_

_Sammy Cyanide - thanks for your review but i like to beautify people to make up for my lack of actual writing ability lol_


End file.
